the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = Age Restricted |uploaded: = Jun 2, 2017|golden_chainsaw: = (R Rated Cut) Deputy Josh (Unrated Cut) Deborah |dull_machete: = Luke |profanity = Yes}} Overview At Camp Crystal Lake, an undercover government agent lures Jason Voorhees into a trap set by the FBI, and several armed men blow him to bits, destroying his body. His remains are sent to a morgue, where a coroner becomes possessed by Jason's spirit after ingesting Jason's putrid heart. Jason, now in the coroner's body, escapes the morgue, leaving a trail of death. At Crystal Lake, he finds three partying teens. While two of them have sex, Jason kills the third, then the other two. Jason attacks two police officers, killing one and possessing the other. Meanwhile, bounty hunter Creighton Duke discovers only members of Jason's bloodline can truly kill him, and he will return to his normal and near-invincible state if he possesses a member of his family. The only living relatives of Jason are his half-sister Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, and Stephanie, the infant daughter of Jessica and Steven Freeman. Jason makes his way to Diana's house. Steven bursts in and attacks Jason. Diana is killed and Jason escapes. Steven is falsely accused and arrested for Diana's murder and meets Duke, who reveals Jessica's relation to Jason. Determined to get to Jessica before Jason does, Steven escapes from jail. Jessica is dating tabloid TV reporter Robert Campbell. Steven goes to the Voorhees house to find evidence to convince Jessica but falls through rotten boards. Robert enters the upstairs room and receives a phone call which reveals that he is attempting to "spice up" his show's ratings by putting emphasis on Jason's return from death, having stolen Diana's body from the morgue for this reason. Jason bursts in and transfers his heart into Robert, while the body he left melts. Jason leaves with Steven in pursuit. Jason attempts to be reborn through Jessica but is disrupted by Steven, who hits him and takes Jessica into his car. Steven stalls Jason by running him over. When he tries to explain the situation to Jessica, she disbelieves him and throws him out of the car. Jessica goes to the police station. Jason arrives at the police station and kills most of the officers. He nearly possesses Jessica before Steven stops him; Jessica realizes Steven is right. In the chaos, Duke makes his escape. Jessica and Steven make their way to the diner to grab the baby. Jason arrives but is attacked by the owners of the shop. He kills the owners but is injured by waitress Vicki, who shoots him with a shotgun then impales him with an iron rod, but then impales her on the same rod before crushing her head, killing her. Jason is presumably killed, and Jessica and Steven discover a note from Duke, telling them that he has the baby and demands that Jessica meet him at the Voorhees house alone. Jessica meets Duke at the Voorhees house and is given a mystical dagger which she can use to permanently kill Jason. A police officer enters the diner where Robert, possessed, transfers his heart into him. Duke falls through the floor, and Jessica is confronted by Landis and Randy. Landis is killed accidentally with the dagger, and Jessica drops the dagger. Randy, possessed, attempts to be reborn through Stephanie, but Steven arrives and severs his neck with a machete. Jason's heart, which has grown into a demonic infant, crawls out of Randy's neck to Diana's dead body in the basement. Steven and Jessica pull Duke out of the basement as Jason discovers Diana's body and slithers up her vagina, allowing him to be reborn. While Steven and Jessica attempt to retrieve the dagger, Duke distracts Jason and is killed with a bear hug. Jason turns his attention to Jessica, and Steven tackles Jason, who both fight outside while Jessica retrieves the dagger. Jason badly brutalizes Steven and when he is about to kill him, Jessica stabs Jason in the chest, releasing the souls Jason accumulated over time. Demonic hands burst out of the ground and pull Jason into the depths of Hell. Steven and Jessica reconcile and walk off into the sunrise with their baby. Later a dog unearths Jason's mask while digging in the dirt. Freddy Krueger's gloved hand bursts out of the dirt and pulls Jason's mask into the groun Deaths # Jason Voorhees: Blown to friggin' pieces - 7 mins in # Assistant Coroner: Face smashed, stabbed in back of head - 16 mins in # 2 FBI Agents: Killed offscreen - 17 mins in # Alexis: Slashed a whole bunch with scalpel - 29 mins in # Deborah: Impaled through back, ripped in half - 33 mins in # Luke: Killed offscreen - 33 mins in # Edna: Head crushed in car door - 36 mins in # Coroner Phil: Possessed, later passed possession - 37 mins in # Diana Kimble: Knife thrown into back - 41 mins in # Deputy Josh: Possessed, later melted - 1 hr in # Officer Ryan: Head bashed against locker - 1 hr 7 mins in # Officer Mark: Head bashed with Officer Brian - 1 hr 8 mins in # Officer Brian: Head bashed with Officer Mark - 1 hr 8 mins in # Ward: Wrist broken, thrown into door - 1 hr 10 mins in # Diner Patron: Accidentally shot - 1 hr 11 mins in # Shelby: Head deep fried - 1 hr 12 mins in # Joey: Face punched in - 1 hr 12 mins in # Vicki: Impaled through stomach, head crushed - 1 hr 13 mins in # Robert Campbell: Possessed, later...? - Between 1 hr 13 mins & 18 mins in # Sheriff Ed Landis: Accidentally stabbed - 1 hr 18 mins in # Officer Randy Parker: Possessed, later head torn off - 1 hr 19 mins in # Creighton Duke: Back broken in bear hug - 1 hr 21 mins in # Jason Voorhees: Dragged to hell - 1 hr 25 mins in Category:Kill Counts